Godzilla Vs Hello Kitty
This is a conversation game for practicing the grammar ''"Godzilla is stronger than King Kong." Students use character cards to talk to each other as they walk around the room. Materials Needed A deck of cards 3 times the size of the class. Each card should have: * A picture * A name * some characteristics, such as; **Age **Weight **Height Using famous people, or the students themselves will add interest to the lesson. See Japanese pop culture for some ideas. For a premade deck, click here to download a sample file of Profile Cards. This sample contains famous westerners, characters and Japanese celebrities. Also, attributes marked with a * have been fabricated. Contents Start with the vocabulary. Practice the pronunciation of the words. Move onto the dialogue, by placing the transcript on the board. Read through it and demonstrate with the JTE. Practice it a number of times with the students first repeating in chorus, then having a conversation with the students. The dialogue goes something like: *This is Godzilla (student 1 shows their card, which happens to be Godzilla) *This is Hello Kitty (student 2 has the Hello Kitty card) *''*janken*'' *Who is taller (the winner of the Janken gets to choose the characteristic) *''*compare cards*'' *Godzilla is taller! (the person with the tallest character says this line and gets to keep the other students card) When a student runs out of cards, they should approach a teacher and ask for another card. Vocabulary for the activity *Age *Weight *Height *Years *kg *g *cm *m *Old -> older -> oldest *Heavy -> heavier -> heaviest *Tall -> Taller -> tallest Optional Exercise Use the blank cards to allow the students to create their own cards. One way to do it is to have them draw another student in the class. Start by passing out the blank cards. On card to each student. Then explain that they will have to draw the face of one of their class members. Next hand out a name (of a student in the class) to each of the students. Ensure that no students gets their own name. Give the students 4 mins to draw the face. At the end of the time, collect the cards back. Next practice the sentence "I think this is Yamato". When the students are confident, hand out the cards again, this time ensuring that no student gets the card they drew. Ask each student in turn "Who is on your card?" Take a note of their answers. When everyone has answered resolve any conflicts (ie, if two people think they have the same person). Ask each student to write the name on the card. Next, the students will fill out the attributes, age, height and weight. Practice the sentence "How tall are you?" Put the vocabulary on the board. Students will find the student on their card and ask about the first attribute and write it in. Be as precise with the age attribute to allow for a later activity (ie, insist they write the number of months too - 13 and 5 months). Once they have written the first attribute, they return the card to the teacher and get another card so they have to talk to someone else. Once all the attributes are finished, collect the cards and reward the fastest students. Note To save class time, you can attempt to draw the students yourself, if you have the time. Category:Lesson Plans Auto Created